


The Corruption of Yokoyama Yui

by cyanically



Category: AKB48
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanically/pseuds/cyanically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There are only idiots and perverts in Team K” ~ Matsui Sakiko, Pervert</p><p>Yuihan discovers which of the two she ended up being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Corruption of Yokoyama Yui

“Where’s Yuko-chan?” Rie asked as she walked into the practice studio, glancing about for the most senior member of Not yet.

Yui looked up from the song sheet she was trying to memorise. “Mm. Maeda-san came by, so Yuko-san is with her.”

“Ehh. They’ve been going off quite often by themselves recently. Nee, Yuihan- do you know what’s up with Acchan and Yuko-chan?” she asked Yui curiously. “Could it be a new unit or drama project maybe?” Rie speculated thoughtfully.

And so there was that incredibly awkward moment when the usually dense Yokoyama Yui actually knew what their Not yet unit leader was up to with AKB48’s center and ace. In fact, Yui thought as she glanced at her watch, she probably knew exactly what was going on right that very moment with the two of them. This was something that she truly wished she didn’t know.

“Is it time for something now?” Rie asked her, puzzled.

“Gomen!” Sasshi rushed into the room in a panic, interrupting them. “Am I late? Ahh, lucky- Yuko-san isn’t here yet,” she breathed a sigh of relief. “Is she coming?”

Oh, all the ‘not yet’ jokes she could make. Doushiyou? It was at that very moment that Yui realized that she belonged to the ‘perverts’ section of her beloved Team K’s ‘perverts and idiots’ categorization.

Yui glanced at her watch again and replied with a fair amount of confidence. “She’ll come probably in the next 5 minutes. Which means they’ll probably be back in another half an hour.” Her facial expression and tone was as bland as ever. “Or so they said,” she added belatedly.

Confused, the other two girls didn’t pursue it any further and Yui was saved from needing to explain the finer points of girl on girl loving with them the way Sayaka explained it to her. Sae had used Tomodachi as a reference model and there had been a lot of rubbing involved. Miichan helped to make the sound effects for authenticity although it was not needed due to the actual sounds coming from the two people she was being educated about.

No, this burdensome knowledge was something that she truly, most emphatically did not want. But she’ll definitely want to try and make a ‘not yet’ joke the next time someone asks about Yuko.

* * *

 

**Omake: The Education of ~~Yokoyama Yui~~  Honmayan**

_Two Weeks Ago_

Yui had quietly laughed (somewhat uncomfortably) to the ‘yeah, of course they’re fucking’ jokes. She marvelled at how much she had grown up in Team K.

Used to be, she’d have mini panic attacks whenever someone (Yuko-san) made a dirty joke, but after a few months of seeing her team mates walk about half-nude (Sayaka-san) or completely naked (Yuko-san)- Yui was pretty much desensitized to the crass banter that made up 70% of Team K’s conversations.

So she laughed along with everyone else when Umechan made an off-color comment about Yuko and Atsuko even though she didn’t really understand why it was so funny.

“Zettai uso da,” she placidly added her two-cents into the banter, and everyone cracked up even harder. Sakiko and Sae were laughing so hard they were holding each other up and howling helplessly. Choking on some spittle that had gone down the wrong pipe, Miichan had slowly crawled to a corner to die of laughter.

Rather pleased at the reception to her attempt at humor, she smiled happily knowing she’d grown up even more today. Nothing integrated you into Team K more than witty repartees and dirty jokes. Also, full-body nudity, but that wasn’t really for everyone.

No one knew why they did not stop Yui from opening the door to the break room. Moreover, they didn’t know why the occupants within didn’t lock it, nor why, even though there was a perfectly serviceable sofa deeper in the room, did they choose to be positioned right at the entrance. But needless to say, everyone was too overcome after Yui’s killer delivery to do anything to save the frozen girl who had turned white from shock at the scene before her.

“Someone close the door, please?” Yuko had requested calmly, as she was already occupied on the floor. Atsuko’s face was buried in the curve of her neck, hands buried elsewhere.

Ever the graceful performer under pressure, Sayaka smoothly stepped up to wrest the door handle from Yui’s white-knuckled grasp and closed the door with a brief apology for interrupting.

“Warui, Yui. You really didn’t know about this, huh?” Sayaka had asked evenly, her voice kind and non-judgemental. “Come and let me brief you about it.”

Yui didn’t know which was worse that day.

END?


End file.
